Dreaming Is Free
by Sisterdebmac
Summary: Part 3 of our AU S2 sequels to the great Joan/Adam story, To Give Is To Receive by femmenerd. OK kids, it’s ramping up now. If you’ve been following this little saga, you know that it was Joan’s turn in this one...


_**Dreaming Is Free**_

_**by Sisterdebmac & Carol **_

_**an unauthorized sequel to**_

_**Everywhere**_

_**by Magical Turkey**_

_**Deb's Author's Note: **__ Part 3 of our AU S2 sequels to the great Joan/Adam story, To Give Is To Receive by femmenerd. OK kids, it's ramping up now. If you've been following this little saga, you know that it was Joan's turn in this one..._

_**Carol's Author's Note: **__I described something I'd pictured happening between Adam & Joan and Deb made wonderful use of it! I've always agreed with what femmenerd said about these two; that they are so cute you want to pinch them. Even though Joan of Arcadia has been off the air nearly twice as long as it was on, I still can't stop thinking about these two and what might've been._

_**Previous stories can be found here on FFN**_

_**Femmenerd's **__To Give Is To Receive, story ID 2471493._

_**The sequels... **__Experiments, story ID: __3970493 & __Everywhere, story ID: __3983959 _

_**Synopsis:**_

_Adam and Joan's blossoming sexual relationship continues to evolve._

_**Rating:**_

_**R **__**for pure smut.**__**Mature Audiences only!!!**_

_**Genre: **_

_Total angst-free fluff._

_**Disclaimer: **_

_They're not ours... blah blah blah. Barbara Hall... blah blah blah. CBS... blah blah blah. With apologies once again to all of the above and to the actors for turning the God show into porn. Huge thanks and apologies also to the talented femmenerd._

* * *

_  
_

Maybe it was too much. Maybe they went too far. Maybe that's why neither of them could sleep through the night anymore. Why he would occasionally feel weak-kneed as a kitten and had actually run into a couple of walls, just thinking of her. Remembering.

God, it was so exquisite. Her hands on him, his mouth on her. They could never just go back to the way things were now. And that kind of scared him. What if this escalation overwhelmed them? What if losing that last shred of innocence did them in?

Dreams could be so powerful. And all he dreamed of anymore was her. He could barely keep his mind off the taste of her, or the feel of her against his skin. When she sat next to him at school, he was helpless under her spell. He didn't hear a word, or see even the faintest flash of anything class-related.

They could no longer help the covert touches of fingers and hands on thighs under the heavy black science table in AP Physics. It was beginning to drive them batshit crazy with want. They started stealing time in the bio closet, during its off-use periods. Truth be told, they were pretty terrified every minute they were in there --- not about being caught by teachers, but by Grace and Luke.

The most surprising thing to Joan was that he no longer tried to hide his erection from her. She was never fooled anyway. She knew what she did to him. She loved what she did to him. It scared her what she did to him, but she thanked God for what she did to him. And what he did to her.

I mean... Dayum...

Well...?

It was just weird. But he was so happy with the way things are going between them lately that he could barely stand it. What was next? He had an idea, but he would never suggest it. But he couldn't help wondering, was she thinking about it too? Parity, and all. Being fair minded, he was thrilled with her curiosity. And he'd never hesitate to do it for _her. He__never had_...

OK, so he was thinking about it --- and dreaming about it --- a **lot**. Maybe the next time when it was _his turn, _he could suggest that she get her hand wet. And he'd point to the sad dried-up bottle of Vaseline Intensive Care lotion that he found in his mother's nightstand, like a year ago...

_"It's not that I don't love what you do," he hastened to reassure her. "It's just that I think this would feel more like your body will, __would __feel__..."__ Aww, shit, he thought. I'm such a perv, she's gonna run out of here and never speak to me again. He blushed scarlet and somehow found the courage to look at her again. __Hmmm__, she didn't seem to be __too __horrified. He plunged in again, "more like your body would feel." And he leaned in as kissed her softly. And his hand traveled almost involuntarily to cup her cheek._

_Joan was thinking along other lines, though. "What if...," she began, breaking the kiss with great reluctance, "What if...__** I**__ get __**you**__ wet?"_

_"Huh?" he squeaked. And then he fell into stunned silence when she reached for the hand that rested along her jawline. And took his forefinger and drew it into her mouth..._

"_You... you?"_

"_Yeah, I think I wanna try it. OK?"_

_He could only nod. Vigorously. He watched her lean over him and unzip his jeans. His head swam. He was literally dizzy for several seconds as her hands brushed over his growing excitement. No way this was happening. No... (ziiiiip) way... (haa-aaaah)_

_Her hands were on him, liberating him from his clothes. He could barely stand it. His head fell back onto the pillows of his bed._

_No_

_Effing_

_Way_

_First, he felt the tip of her tongue touch him, so tentatively, he was sure she was about to laugh or stop or something. But then he felt her tongue again. And it encircled him, drew him forward in a way that made him gasp._

_She was tasting him, sampling his unique flavor._

_And she obviously liked the taste because he felt her juicy lips engulf his tip and her tongue now lapped at him, almost... hungrily. Dear God. Dear..._

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........."_

_He felt a little laugh escape her when he moaned. And it made him smile. His hand went in awe and adoration to his forehead as he rose for the first time to watch her. His Jane, his love. His everything._

_She smiled up at him and he lost it. She reached up and threaded his fingers with hers as she drew him to his bliss._

_His breath slowly eased back to something like normal as she rose up to lie across his chest. She smiled, enjoying the thumpity-thump of his heart against her, knowing that she brought him to that state. It actually made her curl up and giggle when she felt more than heard his deep, bassy voice..._

"_God, I love you so much, Jane."_

The phone rang. Adam jerked awake when he felt it vibrating in his front pocket. He rubbed his face and raised his head up off his drafting table. Shit. He was in the shed. It was just a dream. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and read her name on his phone's display. He answered...

"Hey, Adam," she said, her voice sounding so sweet. "You busy?"

"Nope."

"Your dad home?"

"Nope."

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"You can't?"

"Nope. Can I come over?"

A smiled exploded onto his face. "I'll be in the shed..."


End file.
